Good Morning
by MS
Summary: HK. Heiji gets on Kazuha's nerves too early in the morning after a long week of separation. Her lack of clothing somewhat instigates what follows to be a wonderful way for them to greet the morning and each other. Lemon.


MS

Ok, so I've gotten obsessed with Detective Conan and that's one of the reasons as to why I haven't written or updated any of the CCS stories. I'm sorry everyone... I'll grow out of it. I just really need to get a couple of things out of my system and hopefully I'll start writing in CCS in just a bit. In like a couple of days there will be an update. If you'd like more details, click onto my new wedding peach story and read the author's note. Everything's there.

So, I adore Heiji an Kazuha... no... obsessed is most likely. Love them... So, I got this idea from looking at a fanart picture by Cherelle Holmes. You can go see it at _jojoangel .jo .funpic.de/fanart.html _you just have to take out the spaces where they are and then of course click onto her animexx account link and go to page 8. You'll see the image I have right there you can't miss it_. She's a wonderful artist whose drawings are inspiring me. Here's the note of disclaimer to this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detective Conan characters. I just squeal at them and imagine naughty thoughts as I see the episodes and read the manga. So, this is also a warning... adult situations. That's why it's rated M._

_-_

_-_

**_Good Morning_**

_-_

Kazuha felt as if someone was knocking her head over and over as she opened her eyes into slits and welcomed the sight of her room. She had gotten in late the night before as her flight had been delayed because of an 'incident' on her waiting room.

Suffice it to say that she had been traveling with Ran Mouri and Shinichi Kudo. Corpses seemed to drop left and right wherever the detective found himself. It was the same with Heiji though, so she had been used to it.

And where had he been? He had been wrapping up a case somewhere at Osaka while she had spent the past week visiting one of her aunts from her mother's side and waiting for her friend and the detective of the east come back from a trip from Los Angeles, California.

So, she looked at the clock by her bed as she groaned and moved around, rolling around in the covers; she had been picked up by Heiji's father from the airport with the excuse that her errant boyfriend had already been asleep for hours.

Someone wasn't really trying to kick her head, just the front door of the house. Kazuha yawned loudly, reaching for the orange tie she had taken off before dropping into bed the night before. She managed to make a bow for her customary hairstyle as the knocking increased in forcefulness. She moved from the bed to the door and to the stairs as she silently cursed whoever wanted to die this morning. She was not in the mood.

She was about to shout a very loud and angry retort to the sounds coming from the front door when it simply opened. She narrowed her eyes slightly as Heiji strolled in, in his usual confident manner.

"What took you so long?" he asked, flashing her one of his devilish smirks. He stood before her looking like a person whose world was wonderful and free. That was probably a side effect from having a good night's sleep, Kazuha realized grimacing. Maybe the fact that she always found him scrumptious did color her judgment sometimes, marveling at his profile. Goodness, he looked marvelous.

"Why didn't you open the door before trying to break it down?" she replied just as quickly. She never could resist responding to these questions from him.

"Ahou," Heiji placed the key he'd been fingering for the past minute on one of the tables before him as he advanced. "The usual key wasn't inside the outdoor light. I only remembered about the one you placed by the second garden light outside after I knocked like crazy."

"And just where the hell is your own copy of the house key," Kazuha walked to the bathroom on that floor and started to throw some water over her face. This would help her wake up.

"I seem to have misplaced it," Heiji replied with a grin as Kazuha tried to scowl while continuing to brush her teeth. Heiji just leaned against the doorframe, watching her closely as his right hand gripped his baseball cap and started turning it so the flap would be to the back.

He shifted slightly on his feet as she leaned forward over the sink and rinsed out her mouth. Heiji's eye were glued to her backside. He gulped quite loudly as her butt stuck out while she reached for something bellow the cabinet.

Kazuha looked at him from the corner of her eyes, seeing his attention engrossed on her body while his eyes shined quite brightly. Definitely looking at her butt, she surmised as she continued to watch him while she straightened.

Maybe it was the fact that she was only wearing an orange shirt that didn't reach her mid-thighs, giving flashes of the white cotton panties that hugged her buttocks and protected a bit of her modesty on her lower body. She had been so tired when she got home the night before that she had simply taken off her jeans, unhooked her bra and threw herself onto her very welcoming bed.

Kazuha's cheeks pinked as she tried very hard to not shout at him loudly for being a pervert to assuage the embarrassment that was crawling through her. She hadn't even thought of her appearance as she had come down the stairs to see who was making all of that racket.

"Kazuha," he called her name as one of his hands settled under her jaw, tilting her head up. He placed his lips over hers, brushing them again and again before settling in. She parted her lips slightly, her tongue tentatively coming forth to meet his own.

Heiji pulled her into his embrace, his free hand coming around her waist and pressing her body fully against his. Heiji groaned into her mouth as her breasts came against his chest. He only hand a blue long sleeve shirt covering him, so it was easily to feel her hardening nipples against his own body.

His left leg came between her own as she moved her arms to wind them around his neck and pull him deeper. Their lips proved, searched, and found. She buried her nose into his neck as they came out for oxygen.

"Good morning," Heiji nuzzled against her ear as he whispered the words and his hot breath made her shiver.

"Good morning to you too," she whispered in return as she inhaled his scent. The collar of his shirt had absorbed the scent of his cologne and aftershave.

"Definitely," he smirked as he brought his hands downwards and laughed as Kazuha squealed when he grabbed her buttocks lifted her a few inches from the floor. She grabbed onto his neck as if for dear life while his fingers had the time of their lives.

It was when they started trailing into her inner thighs when she pulled away from him, her hand on his collar and almost chocking him with the fabric. He let her go to regain feeling on his neck and be able to draw another breath.

"I'm going to make some breakfast for myself," she announced to him while slipping past his body, since he was still leaning against the doorway somehow. "You want some?"

He nodded, unbuttoning the top of his shirt so that he could truly refresh himself. His eyes were glued to her butt once again as she walked to the kitchen. He couldn't seem to help it. She looked too good in only a shirt that barely covered half of her body.

It also wasn't as if he hadn't been dreaming about that same body for the past week while she had gone to visit her family and he'd been busy with murder, mayhem and violence. Pervertness somehow crept in to him quite easily.

His eyes widened as he saw her lift her t-shirt to scratch a particular part of her back while swinging her posterior in a very provocative way. She had done that on purpose.

Heiji could feel his heart thundering in his chest as she glanced once behind her, her eyes beckoning for him. He was sure that was an invitation. Still, he remained in place for a bit to see if he could wound two words together as he felt his arousal increasing.

He took a deep breath with his mouth as he heard the opening of the refrigerator and Kazuha humming in the background as she started slicing whatever she had decided to prepare.

He was behind her in just a few seconds. Kazuha was swaying to the song she was humming as she oversaw the items she was warming up in a pan. Her head was tilted to her right, giving him full view and access to the creamy skin on her neck.

Heiji placed his hand over her forearm, his fingers dragging the material and leaving more of her creamy skin to his gaze as he placed a kiss by her shoulder blades. Kazuha leant into his touch, her hand resting over his confining embrace as his arms brushed and pressed against the underside of her breasts.

She had wondered how long it would take for him to come to her after her showing by the kitchen door. It hadn't been long.

"Oh," she moaned as he started nibbling over her jaw and one of his hands slipped from her open cleavage to let his fingers work their magic over her mound. He started to undo her buttons as he stayed behind her. One of her own grabbed onto one of his thighs for support as he parted the shirt completely.

He wanted to see her. Brusquely, she was turned around and pulled into a deep kiss that stole her breath away and left her shaking and wondering if she would ever regain sensation on her lower body. Heiji gripped her legs, his thumbs playing with her buttocks and inner thighs as he lifted her to his waist. She wound her legs around his navel, her panties pressed into the zipper of his pants as Heiji started to move away from the oven.

Kazuha had a split second to recollect herself as he carried her away. She protested into his mouth as he pushed her against the wall while trying to find the opened doorway so that he could get to his destination.

"What?" Heiji hoarsely asked as he felt her try to pull away from his touch. "Please don't tell me you have something to do right now." It'd be just like the ahou to complain a bit because he hadn't picked her up the night before and she finally subcummed to his seductive caresses. He was so wound up that he was sure he wouldn't last much longer without getting his hands on some of her creamy flesh.

Heiji knew he was a pervert when it came to her. Hell, he was at that age that sex was constantly in his mind whenever she came near him and it had been awhile since he had been able to touch her like this. His brain was screaming for control while his other body parts were on fire and shouting for something that didn't require the workings of his mind.

Kazuha's breath hitched as she caught his expression before he rested his forehead in the valley between her breasts. Heiji was sure that her perky, rosy breasts were taunting him. The rounded masses of heaven were right there for his reach, calling for him. He wanted to devote his individual attention to each one of them.

Kazuha gasped as Heiji caught one nipple with his teeth, scrapping the soft nub as his tongue lavished and ravished her whole breast. Kazuha ran her hands to his head, knocking over the hat he'd been wearing and running her fingers through his hair. She arched forward, grinding against him as she muttered his name over and over.

He left one breast wet and throbbing to focus on the other as he rubbed his aroused, that was still clothed much to his annoyance, against her parted legs. These barriers had to go as soon as he could manage it. They moaned as they gripped each other painfully. It was almost too much as he touched her and aroused her senses over and over again.

"Oh God, I love you," he groaned as Kazuha's hands slipped beneath his ministrations and struggled to open the shirt so she could touch him too.

"Ahh," her shout of dismay brought Heiji out of his reverie. Was it something he did? Something she hadn't liked? She was still squirming to get untangled from him which confused him. Kazuha was scrambling in his embrace and pointing at something behind him. He turned expecting to see her father coming through the kitchen door with a gun drawn and ready to shoot him between the eyes. Or between his legs since this situation was very easy to read.

He knew that it was one thing for him to approve of their relationship but quite another to find his 18 year old daughter almost naked and writhing in his arms for whomever decided to come bursting through the back kitchen door. He blinked as he finally heard and understood what she had been saying for the past minute. He had still been under the haze of intimacy.

He laughed as he walked back to the oven with Kazuha still in his arms and turned off whatever it was that she had been trying to cook before he had implemented his course of action. It smelt burned so it was beyond redemption and use in his opinion. It wasn't his primary concern for the moment, so he didn't care.

"I was trying to tell you to turn it off when you looked at me as if I was rejecting you with these wonderful eyes of yours and I completely forgot about it," her hands softly traced his temple to his cheekbone and jaw. She ran her tongue along the underside of his lower lip, taking it between her teeth as Heiji scrambled with her up the stairs and making a beeline straight to her room.

"My eyes?" Heiji deposited Kazuha on her bed, slipping her shirt completely off her shoulders and discarding it onto the floor. The last two buttons from his shirt went flying as they managed to un-tuck it finally. "I thought you had undone them all."

"I was kind of preoccupied about the smoke," she commented as he shrugged off the material and Kazuha undid his pants and the zipper from her position. Heiji came to her outspread arms as he left his pants lying over his shoes and socks.

He looked down to Kazuha's expression. She was smiling at him, expectant and flushed as Heiji let his hand slip to the junction between her thighs. Her lips parted as he came beneath her panties and brushed against her folds. He grounded the palm against the opening, augmenting the ache as her tongue wetted her lips and her hands roamed over his chest, her nails raking through the hair that covered his chest and ran to his navel on a spread line that disappeared beneath his boxers.

"I want you so much," Heiji's voice cracked as he whispered this before enclosing her cries in his kiss. Kazuha writhed beneath him as his finger entered her opening and he moved it in and out. She was squeezing his finger hard as his touch kept building her desire. He paced a second finger inside, moving them in circles, getting coated with her juice as his roughly pressed his thumb against her clitoris.

Heiji swallowed her cries as she bucked beneath him. "Please," she looked into his eyes, letting him see her glassy eyes as she beckoned him. She lifted her hips from the bed, letting him drag her panties down her legs as she pulled his own underwear down his legs as far as she could.

Heiji moved to the side to discard the items and reached for a packet inside her nightstand. There were still a couple left here, but it would be a good idea to buy some more condoms to keep here. He forgot all about it as he found himself being pulled back and tackled.

Kazuha wrapped her arms around him as she rubbed her naked body against his, marveling at his hard physique. He was full of muscles and taunting hardness while she felt soft and wanting against him. Her fingertips traced his navel, giggling as the muscles beneath her hands jumped as she searched for his arousal.

He throbbed against her hand, moaning in delight as she cradled the head and moved downwards, stimulating him as he ripped open the packet and moved her hands away so that he could put it on and sink into her warmth.

"I love you," he murmured against her face as they blindly kissed any part of their bodies that lay uncovered. They rolled again and again until he could settle over her opening and with one thrust, he entered ecstasy. "I've been dreaming about you for the whole time you were gone."

Kazuha cried out at the sudden invasion. This wasn't the first time they did this, but it wasn't as if they had been intimate more than a handful of times. They were trying to change that with the zeal of teenagers that had just discovered a new hobby. This particular one was pleasurable for them both.

Heiji pulled away, and plunged fully again. This always made her gasp, her fingernails digging into his back. He could barely feel them as Kazuha cried out again and again as he quickened his thrusts. Using his hands and knees, he was able to lift her slightly, changing the angle.

It was a frenzy of maniac feeling and breathlessness. They met again and again, their faces turned to one another so they could brightly see each change and each expression as they neared the sated states of the throbbing in their bodies.

"Kazuha," he said her name over and over as she pressed her lips to his chest and arched to their union. She placed one of her legs around one of his thighs, giving him an easier access to their lovemaking. Her breathing hitched as a lightheadedness spread over her mind and her body cried out from the release.

She clamped, her muscles contracting against his erection and pulling him over the edge as well. Heiji stiffened over her as he spent himself, falling forward as he lost all the strength his arms and legs possessed. Kazuha received him with open arms, her breathing still labored as she settled his left cheek over her right breast. His hot breath heating the skin it touched.

She caressed his head, her fingers threading with his hair and gently massaging the scalp. She looked down to his right hand. He sought her left hand and threaded the fingers together. He brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles and rubbed it against his cheek.

It took him a few minutes, but he recovered enough of his control to be able to pull away and being extremely careful with her, he leant against the headboard and placed her in between his legs to embrace her. He was a bit winded, but not really tired. Her ponytail was in disarray, but the yellow tie was still in a bow as she laid her head against his collarbone.

"You're so beautiful," Heiji blushed as she turned her head upwards to look into his eyes. Kazuha closed her eyes as she smiled up at him, exhaustion setting after such physical contact.

"You're so strong," she murmured to him as she moved her head to a comfortable position on his shoulder. "And so handsome," her finger traced his cheek and came to rest on his shoulder until she moved her hand over his forearm and into his hand. She would have said beautiful too if it wasn't for the fact that he would most likely take offence and ruin the moment.

Heiji marveled at her words as her breathing evened and she relaxed completely against him. He placed a kiss on her temple, cradling her body in his as he moved to a better position for her to sleep. He looked into the face of the girl that had been his friend, his companion, his girlfriend, and his lover.

She looked fragile and yet strong. Definitely Kazuha, he grinned as she burrowed into his warmth, not wanting to let him escape.

His dark skin made a contrast with her own. He marveled at the fact again and again. He closed his eyes, his hand gripping hers as he stayed by her side. It wasn't long before he too fell asleep with the only girl he desired in the world, when the day had barely begun.

* * *

My first Detective Conan fanfiction and lemon. I don't think it was that bad. 

I'm probably going to write many more with this pairing because I love these two but only when inspiriation strikes me.. And also for Aoko and Kaito since they are starting to grow on me. I'll be going back to my CCS stories before all those 150+ readers of the fandom decide to lynch me. Thank you all for reading and hopefully you'll look into my other stories if you'd like to read more from me.

Review if you please...

MS

-


End file.
